


The Dragon Whisperer

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: This was drawn for LJ's Lupin_Snape Summer Fest.  :D  The prompt was Severus is asked to treat a sick Dragon.  Remus assists.  Colored pencil on paper.





	

[  
The Dragon Whisperer](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/The-Dragon-Whisperer-648683950) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
